


Dear Past, kiss me goodnight.

by ms_agronn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU from s4, F/M, Future Fic, Olicity child from the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_agronn/pseuds/ms_agronn
Summary: “Destiny puts you through difficult times and if there’s something Charlotte learned  is that time likes to test you, see if you’re strong enough and worthy of its privileges.Charlie had a happy childhood, she’s grown up in a nice house surrounded by people who loved her more than anything, she had many friends and never had to worry about money since the city’s most successful company had her name on it. Sometimes happy moments just doesn’t mean a happy life and Charlie spent almost her entire life haunted by the circumstances that brought her to this world.“---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A stranger comes into the lives of team arrow looking for help to save her sister’s life. But when Charlotte reveals that she came from the future, they need to figure out if she’s worth of trust as things get complicated and they need to deal with new threats.They will find out that the simplest action can affect their future and change everything in the timeline of their lives and Charlotte will learn that the past can’t be forgotten, especially hers.





	1. Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this way back in 2015 and I don't know why I decided to post now but here it is.  
> I already have some chapters ready so if you guys like it I'll post it once a week, but only if I get some feedback, so please reviews are appreciated.  
> Even though I don't have it all writed down I know where the story goes so I hope I get the chance to continue this.  
> If you guys get confused with the first chapter dont worry, everything will be clear in the next one or so.  
> I hope you guys like it and any mistakes are mine and a apologize first hand bc english is not my first lenguage.  
> Enjoy.

Destiny puts you through difficult times and if there’s something Charlotte learned is that time likes to test you, see if you’re strong enough and worthy of its privileges.

Charlie had a happy childhood, she’s grown up in a nice house surrounded by people who loved her more than anything, she had many friends and never had to worry about money since she the city’s most successful company had her name on it. Sometimes happy moments just doesn’t mean a happy life and Charlie spent almost her entire life haunted by the circumstances that brought her to this world.

Despite everything Charlie was a happy person, she tried to smile every single time life gave her the opportunity and she never wanted to take the people she loved for granted because she knew how life was precious and she could lose them at any moment.

That was something she learned from her mother and if there was someone Charlie listen to was her mother.

The fact that she always ended up in the most unthinkable scenarios didn’t surprised her anymore.

So as Charlie regained her senses, she tried as much as she could to focus so she could follow the plan and do what needed to be done. That’s something she learned from her father and although they had their ups and downs she loved her father dearly and she couldn’t imagine live her life without him. So she cleared her vision and forced herself to walk through the streets of Glades, or at least that’s where she thought she was.

The second thing she knew is that she needed to find Sara. As soon as this thought crossed her mind it became the only one. Sara was in danger and it was her fault, she wasn't fast enough and The Alien; one of her worst enemies had the chance to use her own powers to take Sara.

Now here she was, lost in her own city, just not as she knows it. Yet there was the third thing she was sure of: _he would help her_.

That’s what she needed to do, she needed to find Oliver, find The Green Arrow.

She kept walking and trying to find her way to the arrow cave she hoped it was still in the same place whenever she is now, because in fact Charlie could easily find her way in Star City, what she had no idea about was _when_ she was.

She only hoped Sara was still alive, she believed Sara and her strength but unfortunately maybe she was too late, she took three days to find the combination of Alien’s portal, the one that led him here through her powers.

As time in the future past differently than in the present she didn’t know how much time he spent here and maybe just maybe Alien had already ended Sara’s life.

Charlotte is a very special person. She had heard that her entire life. Her godfather used to say that to her every time he put her to bed when she spent the nights at his place. Her godfather had been the most wise person she had ever met so when he said that to her, she believed and special she felt. But beyond her beautiful personality and happy aura, Charlie is the owner of great power.

Charlie’s ability to control time had been given to her in dangerous circumstances and in a very early age, yet 20 years living with such powers wasn’t enough to reach full control over it although is much easier than when she was 5 years old and accidentally came back in time 3 seconds while choking on diner.

She started to become a distant kid and as the time past and the symptoms became worse her family started to look for other options since no doctor could tell what she had. It was not easy to discover what was happening to her, her father went crazy worried and reached out to family friends in Central City.

After they found out she had been affected by a nuclear explosion they had her monitored and keeping her powers under control until she was old enough to explore it. Oh it was not easy, but again nothing is easy in Charlie’s world and she had much help from her loved ones.

Eventually she entered the family business: crime fighting, really not her father’s choice but the power that runs through her veins was much stronger and he couldn’t keep her away for long.

She loved helping people but that was a life of sacrifice and her enemies using the people she loves against her is the worst part. That was exactly what happened to Sara.

Looking around she could tell she was close to her destiny and as her anxiety took in, she started to run.

That’s when she saw three boys coming in her direction, they looked like trouble and that’s what she was trying really hard to avoid. As they approached they gave her a look from head to toe noticing her blonde hair, flannel shirt and dirty jeans.

 

“Hey.. umm hi. Can you guys help me? I think I’m lost and maybe a little drunk…” – Her acting classes in high school could come in hand sometimes.

“Can you gentleman help me find my way?” –She flirted. “Don’t think you’re gonna make it, sweetheart.” – One of the guys spoke.

“Those streets can be really violent at night” – Said another one with a creepy smile.

“Yes, I agree.” – Charlie said simply as she moved to hit the first guy with a hard punch.

He feel easily both because he hadn’t expected and because of Charlie’s incredibly good right hook. The other two came in her direction as she took another down with a feel moves.

She was used to this. She was trained for this. But most of all it was on her blood.

She took them down and she must admit she was exhausted, she hadn’t slept in probably five days and the time travel was starting to mess with her senses, so she didn’t saw one of the guys coming from the ground and hitting straight to her stomach.

She fell in pain and whined low trying to hold herself up. She was about to fight back as a single arrow hit through the man’s shoulder and he hit the ground. A relieved sigh came out of her mouth as she realized what happened and she immediately relax at the sight of the shadow of tall man in green.

Two of the guys manage to run away from the vigilante as the other blacked out. Charlie got up quickly, she could barely contain herself.

 

“Are you okay?” – She couldn’t help but smile at the deep vigilante voice came out of his mouth and she failed in trying to hide it.

“I am..um I…” – She couldn’t form words but again what would she say?

‘ _Hi. I know you don’t know me… yet. I need you help saving my sister from the hands of a super psychopath villain that I accidentally helped travel trough the time, but hey we all came from the future and yes don’t worry, I know you’re secret identity._ ’

Not a good place to start.

 

“You should go home.” – He said as he turned to leave.

“Wait.” –She tried but yet she just didn’t know where to begin.

She couldn’t see but he was staring at her she could tell by his posture, he did it whenever he was impatiently waiting for someone to say something. 

 

“I need your help.” – She finally said.

“Are you hurt?” – He stepped forward carefully.

“No.”

“So you should go home.” – He moved to leave again as she panicked trying to find the words.

“I need you to save Sara!” – She blurred out without thinking and it worked because he immediately reacted to the name as if he knew who she was talking about. 

“My sister, she was kidnapped” – She added.

“You should go to the police.” –He responded but yet he didn’t move he remained observing her.

“Trust me, this is beyond their department. This is arrow business.” – They stared at each other for a moment and right then she knew what she needed to say so he would have to listen to her. 

“Please Oliver.”

And then she could see his surprise but when he moved to shot a sedative arrow at her direction she just let him. Sara’s face was the last thing she saw before everything went **black**.


	2. Seeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I believe that with the next chapter the concept of the fic will be clearer so here it goes, send me your thoughts.

When she opened her eyes a bright light attacked her vision and as she tried to move she realized her hands were tied to the table she was laid in.

“She’s awake” – A familiar voice said and she immediately relaxed. She could do it. She heard footsteps approaching her and she kept still waiting for him to talk. She would do this carefully; he needed to know that he was in control and that she was no threat, she just needed him to listen to her, she knew he would believe her. He had to.

“Who are you?” –Came the vigilante voice. She though they didn’t needed to do this anymore. She made pretty clear she knew who he was.

“I’m Charlotte. You can call me Charlie when… you know… I’m not tied to a table anymore and you’re not talking to me in your creepy voice.” – She babbled a little, God she hadn’t babble in a while.

“Why would I untie you?  As far as I’m concerned you are a stranger that knows something you shouldn’t. You’re not leaving anytime soon until you gave me answers.” – He kept the creepy voice on. Oh she was so screwed.

“It’s okay _Oliver_. I won’t ask you to untie me. I’ll only ask you to listen to me, you can keep me here as long as you want, all I want is to explain everything to you, give you the answers.” – She said and she could tell she choose the right approach since she could see his posture changing and becoming a little less scary. Not that she was scared of him, no he wouldn’t scare her even if he tried.

“You can start.” – She smiled a little when she heard his own voice focused and cold but still there.

“So here’s the thing. What I’m about to tell is a little hard to believe and I know you just met me and you have no reason to but you will have to believe me.” – She raised her head from the table in an uncomfortable position and waited for is reaction which was nothing, he didn’t even flinch. She took that as a go.

“So the reason I know you’re secret identity is because I _know you_.”- He was frowning now she could tell even though he had the hood on. She needed to try harder. – “Yeah I know.”- She was stumbling over words now. – “The thing is you know me too. But the reason why you don’t recognize me is because we haven’t met _yet_.” -  She wasn’t sure he got her, but the truth is that she wasn’t been clear. Oliver wasn’t buying because he just turned around and started to walk away. Great!

“Wait let me try again.”- She started but he was coming back with a knife. Yep definitely her plan on telling the truth is not working. He came very close and surprising she could see his face now. And he surprised her again cutting her tie. She sat up immediately and her vision became much better as she turned her face away from the light.

“You’re just a girl. Why are you here? What do you want?” –Said the other man. John Diggle. He had kind eyes and his voice was nothing but curious. Damn she missed him.

“Thank you for untying me. Look I’m about to use the expression I’m really didn’t want to use because you’re going to give me your ‘incredulous eyes’ but I don’t really know how to be clear enough without sounding like a crazy person so here it goes: I’m from the future.” – When she stopped talking she was annoyed by her own babbling for God’s sake she thought she didn’t do this anymore.

“So you know me from the future?” – Oliver’s voice sounded unimpressed and now that she’s noticing he looks _so_ young it’s scary. She was lost for a moment so Diggle said. - “When in the future exactly are we talking about? - He sounded like he already believed her. How she loves that man.

“2041” – It sounded more like a question but in her defense she was surprised how things were turning out, when she decided to look for Oliver she had no idea how he would react. This is her best case scenario.

“Okay, I’m listening. Start from the beginning. Why do you need my help? ” –Oliver said and now that he was giving her a chance she couldn’t waist it. She needed to find the right words so he would believe her. She took a deep breath and tried to explain.

“When I was five there was this explosion, a nuclear explosion. I develop this power and I can control time. I can come back in time or go to the future, I can even pause it if I concentrate enough.” – They were watching her carefully as if trying to solve her like a puzzle. She continued.

“I fight crime back in the future, with you, that’s how I know you’re secret identity. I’m from team arrow.” –She smiled a little. Oliver seemed confused.

“We call it team arrow in the future?” –He asked and he frowned adorably. She smiled again.

“That’s what you got from my entire story?” –She asked. He just stared.

“Yeah, we do.  You know when you’re not with the Justice League.” –She said and regretted immediately. – “I mean you don’t know because you’re actually not from the future and I shouldn’t have said that.” –She added quickly.

“Justice League?” –He frowned more if it was possible.

“You should forget I said that because I can’t actually give you information from the future, that would change the course of things and we don’t want that.” –She hoped he wouldn’t insist.

“So let’s assume that I believe you. You are from my team. Why would I let you in?” –He asked and that caught her by surprise, how would she explain that?

“I’m a daughter of a friend of yours. Someone you trust.” –It was a half truth. –“And before you ask who, I can’t tell you because it would mess time up.” –She was trying to be sincere as possible, she know he would hold on into her sincerity.

“You said you’re sister needed help?” –Diggle asked after a long pause.

“Yes. One of my enemies, The Alien, he opened one of my portals and took Sara as hostage. I didn’t know what portal he opened and it was really hard to trace it but I think he came here.” – She explained. The thought of what he could have done to her consuming her mind once again.

“What makes you think she’s alive?” –He asked coldly and she flinched at the thought.

“You don’t know my sister, she’s tough. I know he still have her, otherwise she would look for you too. He must be keeping her because he knows I’m coming for him, he’s trapped here, he needs me to come back and we need to find him before someone from the future causes fuss in the past. We definitely don’t want that.” –She was proud of the conviction in her voice, good that she’s back in her own self and not the babbling mess she was seconds ago.

“And how do you suggest us to find them?” –Diggle spoke again. He seemed willing to help her.

“Oh Sara is a really cautious person. She has a tracker, and I don’t know how technology works here but I hope you’re able to trace her. By the way could you tell me the date?” –She was so worried to tell them everything that she didn’t care to ask but now it seemed pretty important.

“October 2014.” – Oliver said and she went pale. 2014 is a dangerous year a really dangerous year and she had never come that far. And now she was hyperventilating, she needed to get out of there.

“2014?” –She repeated her voice a whisper as she tried to understand what that meant. Oliver was about to ask if she was okay when a female voice coming from the stairs interrupted him.

“Oliver I thought we were done for the night did something happened?” –She sounded worried but Charlie didn’t had time to notice as she took in the blonde woman’s face and as she stared in her bright blue eyes she felt as the sky was falling and the floor was melting before she saw black for the second time that day.

 

 

“You believe her?” –Felicity asked as she watched the young girl asleep in the table. Not really asleep, she kind of fainted but still she looked so peaceful. Felicity had a feeling about her, the moment her blue eyes crossed her own was like she touched something inside Felicity. It was for only a few seconds but it was different.

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out.” –Oliver said quietly.

“What are you gonna do?” –Felicity said, she honestly had no idea how to proceed.

“She claims she knows me. She says she’s from my trust circle or whoever her parents are. I don’t know if she’s from the future or not but if she knows me.” –He gave a long pause. –“Than she’ll have to prove it.”

“And in the mean while?” – Diggle spoke.

“We’ll keep her here. I’ll be here watching her. We don’t know why she passed out, I’ll keep monitoring her vital signs. Whoever she is she needs our help, time traveler or not.”

“Time traveler? It sounds so idiotic when you say it.” –The three turned to look at a very awake Charlie sitting in the table.

“You’re awake.” –Oliver said his voice softer than he would like.

“I’m sorry I passed out like that. I guess my efforts to get here are starting to weight on me. Look I need you to tell me if you’re going to help me because I already lost too much of the time that I don’t have to save Sara so if you think you can’t trust me.” –She paused as her feet touched the ground and her posture straightened in the way she does every time she needs to get work done. –“I’ll have to do it alone.” –She finished, her eyes intense and pleading because although she looked strong and determined she definitely didn’t feel that way.

No. She was confused and scared because she had never traveled so far in time and after just a few minutes in 2014 her ghosts were already haunting her. God she wanted to run and hide from this feeling that was forming inside her. She felt so vulnerable. And feeling vulnerable was the last thing she needed right now. 

She tried to look like she didn’t need Oliver’s help, well this wasn’t true. Actually she could really use a hug from him right now. Not the 2014 version of Oliver, so young and cold.

No.

She needed her Oliver, her 2041 Oliver the one who knew her like anyone else in the world and always knew what to say to make her feel better.

“It’s okay, but before I agree to help you I need you to prove you know me. Tell something about me that can make me believe I trust you not just in 2041 but wherever or whenever we are.” –He said and his eyes looked so blue and… challenging like he doubted she could convince him. She felt outraged. There’s was no one in the whole wide world future or past that knew him like she did. Well with just one exception.

“Hong Kong.” –Charlie said after a minute staring into his eyes and she could see his expression change. – “You were in Hong Kong, when you had a mission. To fulfill it you needed to come back here, to Star City. I mean Starling.” –No one said a thing as Charlie started to remember the night Oliver told her this story, it was on the night of her 15 birthday party.

“You saw a lot of things that night. People from your past, people you loved. You saw things that made you sad too.” –She used the exact words Oliver used to tell her. –“But you saw one thing, in your mother’s office that made you smile. You want me to say what it was?” –She smiled.

“No!” – He said a little too loud and her smile turned into a grin. Of course he remembered and for some very ridiculously obvious reason he didn’t wanted to say out loud so everyone would hear. So _she_ would know. Charlie knew she would know sooner than later, but she could play this game now.

“How do you know that?” – He asked. He was clearly affected by her knowledge about this kind of thing about his past.

“You told me.” –She shrugged. It was simple as that; he just didn’t understand the profundity of their relationship.

He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding.

“Let’s find your sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review


	3. Pendent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, I figured I'll post every Monday since is my day off.  
> Here it goes the next chapter and again I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

“So… This is all you’ve got?” –Charlie said referring to their technology. She certainly would have more problems to find Sara than she thought.

“Offended” – Felicity said sitting on her infamous chair, as Oliver and John surrounded her on the computers table. –“You said she has a tracker. If she’s in Starling I can find her.”

“This won’t work.”- Charlie said ignoring Felicity completely. She figured it was the best decision.

Ignore her.

When Charlie woke up in de foundry’s med table for the second time that evening, she realized it wasn’t a dream. She wouldn’t wake up on her room from one of her weird dreams. It was all happening. For real. She just saw Felicity Meghan Smoak with her own eyes, in person. Not in pictures or on old home videos. Nor on her dreams. It was better than on her dreams. But Charlie figured it wasn’t _real_ either. Even if it was actually happening.

 This was a temporary situation, in a couple of hours she would get Sara and get back to her world.

Her reality.

 No Felicity Smoak.

See? Smartest decision. If Felicity isn’t there nothing has change. Ignoring it is then.

“The signal the tracker uses. I don’t know much about technology this is actually Sara’s area but I’m pretty sure something created 27 years from now doesn’t work here.” – Charlie was staring at any direction but Felicity’s eyes on her.

“How old is Sara?”-Felicity asked, her mind already working on other possibilities. This time Charlie had to break her number one rule and respond her question.  She got the feeling she would do that a lot.

“Twenty seven.”

“Oh! She was born this year. Is she born yet?” –Felicity continued turning to her computer and typing on the keyboard.

Charlie was taken aback from the question. It was October 2014 the month Sara was born if it was past 8 October it means Sara was already born. God! How does she gets in this kind of situations?

“Which day of the month is it?

“Four.” – Oliver said for the first time since she and Felicity engaged on this conversation. It looked like her plan on ignoring her was a fluke.

“She will be born in four days.” –Charlie smiled a little. She never had this kind of revelations in her past time travelling. She never really got that far in the past before and it seems like this specific date was going to bring her a lot of trouble.

“So I can’t run any programs in facial recognition unless you’ve got a picture of her and for the look on your face I’ll assume you didn’t have time to pick one up while fighting a psychopath super villain. And I can’t run any DNA research given that she isn’t born already and…” –Felicity stopped mid babble as she had an idea.

“You’re her sister right? So if I can get a simple of your DNA I can send a research on the hospitals and police database. If she got entry on any of them we should be able to find her.” –Felicity smiled like the problem was solved.

“There is just a problem with your brilliant plan lady.” – Charlie said bitter than she intended. Or perhaps it was the fact that she couldn’t seem to ignore Felicity Smoak and the fact that she had no idea where Sara was and she was a little angry. No. She was really angry.

“I’m adopted.” -Charlie said like this was a piece of information that hurt her. Felicity’s face fell and Oliver and Diggle both tensed. Oh my! This wasn’t even true. What was she doing?

“Well that was unexpected” –Felicity murmured turning back to the computer and kept on typing something Charlie had no idea what for.

Oliver came closer to Charlie e slowly pushed her elbow to the corner. He looked in her eyes and she felt a little better as his presence surrounded her.

“You said you’re daughter of a friend of mine. And if you’re adopted that means Sara’s his or hers biologic daughter so tell me who you’re parents are and we can get a simple of their DNA.” –His voice was calm and his eyes looked right into her as he pronounced the words and right then and there she almost told him the entire true.

No. He couldn’t know.

“I can’t.” –Charlie whispered because she was so tired and she just wanted to go home but everything in her life was so complicated. Oliver just stared at her for a few more moments and then he simply walked grabbing his bow and arrow and putting his hood on.

“Where are you going?” –Charlie asked afraid he would give up on helping her because she refused to tell him the truth.

“I’ll find your sister.”

 

“No offense but you look like crap. It’s okay if you want to take a nap while Oliver jumps around for information. “–John Diggle says when Charlie’s eyes almost close for the second time in five minutes. She looked very tired and John almost felt a paternal protectiveness towards her.

Almost. Because in fact he barely knew her and for all he knows she can be lying about this whole future thing. He knows nothing but this warm feeling that invades him when he looks at her. And while his heart tells him he can trust her, his head insist to be cautious. He’s pretty sure Oliver felt that too if he can judge by the way accepted her words easily and is eager to help her. He also knows Oliver’s head tell him the same thing. Be cautious.

“I don’t want to sleep.” –Charlie’s voice is sad and the protectiveness feelings in John rise again.  The way she carries herself and the way she puts a strong face on doesn’t convince John. In fact since the first time he put his eyes on her he just saw a girl. A child that shouldn’t be going through this alone and that must be scared for her and her sister’s life. If her story was true his reason added. He decided to be honest.

“Look I don’t know you. But I have a feeling about you and I don’t know if you’re from the future or not but I know you’re just a girl. You’re human and humans need to sleep.” –He said and after a moment of Charlie just staring at him he continued. “There’s nothing you can do right now, you already gave Felicity Sara’s physical description and we both will look everywhere we can. We will find her.” –His tone was final like he was sure they would. A promise he couldn’t really keep but she chooses to trust him like she always does. She smiled.

“She’s important to you too you know.” –Charlie said letting behind how much important she is to him. More than she could put in words anyway.

“Is this some kind of clue? I would say my first guest about your mysterious father is myself. “–He laughed and Charlie followed with a nervous laugh herself. It was close from the truth.

Too close.

She didn’t have much time to plot her whole story and she certain didn’t though about all the questions they had for her. She also didn’t miss the way Diggle’s eyebrows raised when she gave Felicity Sara’s body description. She could tell that although he was joking, that possibility passed through his mind at that moment.  Charlie raised her hand in surrender.

“You got me. You’re my father! Congratulations daddy!” –They laugh again and she could feel the taste of home. But she wasn’t home. She was in a nightmare. She suddenly turned serious again.

“She’s my family John. And so are you.  It’s strange to be here so far in time. Everything feels like a dream. A very bad dream. And none of you can recognize me. It’s not… easy.” –Charlie wanted to tell John everything and then they would hug and suddenly everything would fall in place again.

“I can tell something in me recognizes you. If that makes you feel better.” –Diggle said and she smiled.

“It does.” –Maybe she couldn’t tell him everything and she couldn’t feel one of his bear hugs but she would get what she could. And John didn’t disappointed; he knew what to say to make her feel better.

“Why don’t you sleep a little? I’m sure Oliver won’t mind if you use his bed for a couple of hours.” –He said and this time she nodded accepting his warm smile as she walked to his perfect made bed that looked like it wasn’t used in days.

 When she got comfortable everything around her smelled Oliver. And she couldn’t be awake any longer as the feeling she most loved in the world washed over her. The feeling of _home_.

 

Oliver cursed himself. He didn’t know what got into him. How could someone he barely meet have such affect on him.

Everything about Charlie surprised him. The way she appeared out of nowhere. The things she knew about him. The way she looked at him, like she owned him the world. But nothing surprised him more than the reactions she gets out of him. Impulsiveness and trust? Not a good combination, he needed to be careful.

Almost morning, as he made his way down stairs to the foundry, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied when he gathered the first clue after all night.

Maybe he was too bored. After stopping Slade, with Felicity, John, Roy and sometimes Sara’s help, they managed to put the bad guys under control, and with Lance’s partnership everything was almost too quiet. And now, suddenly Charlie appeared with major problems and a new bad guy in town.  Things changed too fast for his liking.

All his thoughts went way when his eyes landed on a spot on the foundry. His spot. His bed and there was Charlie fast asleep upon it. She was so beautiful, especially like this, so peaceful and calm. And that sigh made him calm, a warm feeling washed over him. It wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling.

It’s that feeling when you’re seven and you had a nightmare and your parents let you sleep on their embrace. Or when you’re hugging someone you really like.

 Or when Oliver holds Thea for the first time. That one was the most accurate. That happiness of having someone you just meet but love immensely so close and so protected. Safe.

“Did you find something?” –Diggle asked making Oliver jump into action and walk in Felicity’s direction.

“There are rumors of an outsider. He’s staying by the docs in that old warehouse.” –Oliver said.

“That old dealer spot?” –Asked Diggle.

“Yes, but there’s something…” –Oliver trailed off and then lowered his voice so there was no chance Charlie would listen.

“What?” –Felicity said.

“He’s here more than a month now. As far as I know he didn’t even engaged in any illegal activities. He’s just… there.” –Oliver concluded. He didn’t like this.

“You mean you think maybe her sister’s already dead?” –Diggle said out loud what he didn’t want to.  Oliver just nodded.

“Is she okay?” –Oliver asked looking at Charlie again. She was still looking like a little angel so unaware at everything around her.

“Yes, I convinced her to sleep a little. She looked exhausted.” –Diggle said.

“You.” –Oliver said softly looking at Felicity. –“You’re too quiet. What are you thinking?”

“Do you think she hates me? “ –Felicity suddenly said looking back at Charlie’s sleeping form.

“What?” –Oliver asked.

“I don’t know. She doesn’t seem to like me. That has to mean something right? What if in the future I became a super villain? What if I turned to the bad side? What if I’ll become an enemy? Maybe I’m a bad person and…” –She couldn’t finish as Diggle let out a loud chuckle. Oliver was making a funny face.

“I already told you nothing in this world can make you a bad person Felicity Smoak.”  -Diggle said laughing.

“Felicity, focus. Dig, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always reviews, kudos and comments are very welcome.


	4. Foreseeable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update came one day late.  
> I was visiting my father in another city and this is also why this update is rather short, bc I really didn't had any time to add and look to much into it. Wich reminds me, sorry for any mistakes.  
> Next chapter I promise there will be more information about Charlie's powers and how it works. Also more Felicity x Charlie interactions wich are my favorites.  
> Let me know what you guys think and kudos and comments are always appreciated.

“ Do you see him?” – Felicity’s voice came through the comns.

“Yeah.” – Oliver said from where he sat on the shadows staring at the desconfigured face of the man simply sitting by a table. No wonder they called him “The Alien”. The question was why he was just sitting around an old abandoned warehouse? And what about the girl? Where was Sara?

Oliver made a signal to Diggle that stood by waiting to engage. He knew they had to wait for the perfect moment.

“I can’t get any images of the inside. Are you sure is him?” –Felicity asked feeling very anxious that she was blind in this.

“It has to be.” –Diggle said. “He’s certanly not from the neighborhood.”

“This doesn’t feel right to me. You guys should…” –Felicity started but was surprised by a presence at her side.

“Did they find her?” –Charlie asked in a frantic tone that honestly worried Felicity.

“Yes. John and Oliver are on it, just be patient and…”

“No! You have to tell me where they are.” –Charlie said firmly. She reminded Felicity of someone.

“No. Felicity! Tell her to stand by and wait.”-Oliver whispered from the other side obviously hearing the commotion.

“Listen to me. They don’t know Alien neither his powers. They will be caught by surprise and then everything will be ruined. Please.” –Charlie looked Felicity in the eyes for the first time since they met. And it certainly rocked the both of them. Felicity considered for a moment looking into Charlie’s beautiful deep blue eyes.

“I can’t. Sorry.” –She ultimately said. This was obviously the wrong answer because Charlie snapped.

“You’re definitely not the one who will stop me.” –She gave Felicity a brief smirk that confused her even more and that was probably her intention because in the next moment Felicity was abruptly thrown to the ground and out of the chair.

Charlie quickly checked the location on Felicity’s computer and was out of the door the next second.

“Ouch” –Felicity said. “Also what just happened?”

“Felicity don’t tell me she’s coming.” –Oliver sounded very pissed. No, no. That was not good.

“Okay, I won’t tell you.” –Oliver just cursed under his breath and stared back at the men trying to decide what to do. Only to find out he was no longer there.

“John?” –Oliver looked to his friend for answers.

“He was there at one moment and then he wasn’t. It was like he went invisible.” –John looked incredulous.

“Maybe he did.” –Oliver said more to himself than anything. Remembering what Charlie said about his powers.

Suddenly everything went from bad to terrible when a bright portal opened and Charlotte came out. Now Oliver definitely had to engage.

“Show yourself!” –Charlie screamed to the empty room.

“I knew you would come little princess.” -The man reappeared in thin air.

“Cut the bullshit. You’ve got something that I want and I’ve got something that you want. Release her and we will finish this _when_ we belong.”

Alien let out a sigh as though he was considering what she said. She knew he wasn’t.

“You’re right. I indeed planned to exchange her life for my ticket back to 2041. That’s too easy though.”

“What do you want?” –She didn’t like where this was going.

“I see you have company. Perhaps someone we know? Is he here?” –Charlie already knew what he meant. Of course. She should have never involved Oliver in this.

“I am by myself.” – Charlie lied.

“Oh darling, there’s no need to extend our banter any longer than necessary. “ –Charlie almost forgot how creepy his voice was. Almost. –“I know the Green Arrow is here. And I know that if I kill him that means you a.k.a his little princess is also nothing but a what if.”

From the hidden spot both Oliver and Diggle took a sharp intake, Oliver’s perhaps a little louder .Everything made sense now. His connection to her. The way that she looked like him.

This ‘ _what if’_ Alien talked about scared Oliver, but also brought him feelings he didn’t even knew he could feel anymore. Possibilities he feels he never would deserve.

She was his daughter.

He had so many questions but he knew he had to keep his focus, otherwise Charlotte would remain a dream.

He jumped into action, Diggle following suit.

Her head was working 100 miles a minute.

Now that Alien knew he was 7 years ahead of her birth date, that meant he could get rid of her and the Green Arrow for good before his team was strong and complete.

If he could kill Oliver that meant team arrow would most likely dissolve and she would never be born. He would kill everyone that stood between him and his plans of taking Star City by killing only one person.  

To make everything worse, know Oliver heard everything. That means he knows he has a daughter 7 years before he actually has her. This kind of information can ruin the timeline and it was her number one rule not to break. Not to mention she would have to explain her whole cover story about Sara being her sister even though she knew it was a horrible one the moment she impulsively said it.  
Oliver and Diggle were now standing opposite sides of her blocking him in a tiny circle. She knew he had a trick up his sleave.

“Wonderful reunion!” –He said slow clapping. Such a cliché. -“Hello Spartan. You’re in much better shape than I remember.” –He said turning to John Diggle who was very confused at his addressing. –“I’m so glad you’re here. This way we can have a little dad and daughter reunion.” –At this Charlie’s heart skipped a beat. He was going to finally show where Sara was, which was probably in the same room as them all along, only covered by his invisible powers.

Although Charlie could have predicted this, when Alien made Sara appear right in front of him with her hands tighten around his disgusting body, Charlie was even a little surprised. The two men with her certainly were.

“Now, I have one simple request Mr Diggle. You might not be aware of the fact that this beautiful young lady in my gracious arms is your daughter.” –Diggle just kept exchanging looks between Oliver and Sara right in front of him.

“Well, I’m telling you now so you better follow this line of thought. You’re equally beautiful goddaughter could teach you all about the dangers of dying in the past but I’ll just be very clear and simple. You die. Oh, and also compromises the timeline almost to the point of no return but that’s not relevant now.” –Alien stopped his rant to tease the blade in Sara’s throat.

Charlie was too busy having an silent conversation with Sara to notice until Sara’s eyes stopped sending her messages and starting to turn with the pain.

“Stop!” –Charlie couldn’t contain herself anymore.  –“Just tell already what the fuck you want with this.”

“Rage suits you any day and year my dear.” –Alien didn’t stop his witty comments.  –“It’ a very simple concept.  John, my dear Spartan. You shall kill the Green Arrow in exchange for your daughter’s life.”

“No.” –Diggle and Oliver said at the same time, the two of them for different reasons.

Oliver had angry eyes at the thought of so many people he loved in the middle of this horrific scenario, all because one day he decided to play superhero. And Diggle was just plain horrified of the idea that this mess was real.

Before anyone could have any other reaction Charlotte’s ice voice intervened.

“I know you A.” –Charlie said in her most firm tone. “Your plan would be perfect…Except for one little thing.” –His eyes were red with rage, because he knew she was always one step ahead. – “You know I make the rules.” –Her smile broke when she opened one portal leaving his protest screams behind, and coming back in time.


End file.
